logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Theme/Logos with the color black
0-9= 007.svg|007 19-20-2010.jpg|19/20 2 Entertain.svg|2 Entertain 20th Century Fox.svg|20th Century Fox 20th Century Fox (Inverted).svg|20th Century Fox 20th Century Fox Alt.svg|20th Century Fox 20th Century Fox Alt 2.svg|20th Century Fox 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment.svg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Television.svg|20th Century Fox Television 20th Television.svg|20th Television 21st Century Fox (Print).svg|21st Century Fox 3M Black.svg|3M |-| A= A&E 2008.svg|A&E (United States) A+E Networks 2017 V.svg|A&E Networks A.K.A. Cartoons.svg|A.K.A. Cartoon ABC 5 Print Logo (1992-1995).png|ABC 5 ABC 5 Print Logo (1995-1999).png|ABC 5 ABC 5 Print Logo (2001-2004).png|ABC 5 ABC 5 Print Logo (2004-2008).png|ABC 5 American Broadcasting Company Logo.svg|ABC (United States) ABC Family.svg|ABC Family ABC Spark Logo.png|ABC Spark ABN AMRO (Print).svg|ABN AMRO ABS-CBN (1986) (Print).svg|ABS-CBN (1986-2000) ABS-CBN (2000) (Print).svg|ABS-CBN (2000-2014) ABS-CBN (2014) (Print).svg|ABS-CBN Activision.svg|Activision Ad Council.svg|Ad Council Adidas (Classic).svg|Adidas Adidas.svg|Adidas Adidas (Wordmark).svg|Adidas Adidas (Stripe) (Wordmark).svg|Adidas Adult Swim.svg|Adult Swim Aftermath Entertainment.svg|Aftermath Entertainment AIG (1980s) (Print).svg|AIG AIG (2012) (Print).svg|AIG Jumpman.svg|Air Jordan Al Jazeera (Print).svg|Al Jazeera ANN logo.png|All-Nippon News Network Alliance 2007.svg|Alliance Films Alliance Films 2007.svg|Alliance Films Allspark Pictures.svg|Allspark Pictures Amazon (Print).svg|Amazon.com Amazon (Print II).svg|Amazon.com Amblin Entertainment.svg|Amblin Entertainment Amblin Entertainment II.svg|Amblin Entertainment Amblin Entertainment print logo.svg|Amblin Entertainment Amblin Entertainment 2015.svg|Amblin Entertainment Amblin Partners.svg|Amblin Partners Amblin Television 2015.svg|Amblin Television AMC 2016.svg|AMC (United States) AMC Studios 2016.svg|AMC Studios AMC 1994 (Print).svg|AMC Theatres AMD Logo one-color.svg|AMD Android robot black.svg|Android Angry Birds.svg|Angry Birds ANZ (2009) (Print).svg|ANZ AOL 2009.svg|AOL Apple.svg|Apple Apple Music.svg|Apple Music ARRI Black.svg|Arri Artisan Entertainment.svg|Artisan Entertainment Asus (Print).svg|Asus AT&T (2016) (Print).svg|AT&T Atlanticrecordslogo.svg|Atlantic Records Audi 2016.svg|Audi ABC Lissajous.svg|Australian Broadcasting Corporation Avid (Print).svg|Avid Technology Axe 2016.png|Axe |-| B= Bad Robot Productions.svg|Bad Robot Productions Bandai (Print).svg|Bandai Bank Negara Indonesia 2004 Print.svg|Bank Negara Indonesia Bank Negara Indonesia 2004 Stacked Print.svg|Bank Negara Indonesia Bank Negara Indonesia 46 2004 Print.svg|Bank Negara Indonesia Bank Negara Indonesia 2004 Wordmark Print.svg|Bank Negara Indonesia Barbie (Print).svg|Barbie Barbie (Print 2).svg|Barbie Barbie (1975) (Print).svg|Barbie (1975-1991) Barbie (1975) (Inverted) (Print).svg|Barbie (1975-1991) Barbie (1991) (Print).svg|Barbie (1991-1999) Barbie (1999) (Print).svg|Barbie (1999-2004) Barbie (2004) (Print).svg|Barbie (2004-2005) Barbie (2005) (Print).svg|Barbie (2005-2009) Basho (Print).svg|Basho Basho (Print 2).svg|Basho Basho (Stacked) (Print).svg|Basho Basho (Stacked) (Print 2).svg|Basho Basho Men (Print).svg|Basho Basho Men (Print 2).svg|Basho Basho (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Basho Bayer.svg|Bayer BBC.svg|BBC BBC One 2006.svg|BBC One BBC Two unboxing.svg|BBC Two BBC America 1998.svg|BBC America BBC Asian Network 97.svg|BBC Asian Network BBC Choice.svg|BBC Choice BBC Films 2007.svg|BBC Films BBC Four.svg|BBC Four BBC News 1997.svg|BBC News Bbc.co.uk 1997 logo.svg|BBC Online BBC Prime.png|BBC Prime BBC Radio.svg|BBC Radio BBC Radio 1.svg|BBC Radio 1 BBC World.svg|BBC World BBC World News.svg|BBC World News BBC Worldwide 1997.svg|BBC Worldwide Best Buy (Print).svg|Best Buy BET (2010).svg|BET BET Networks (2010).svg|BET Networks BBB Logo 1962.svg|Better Business Bureau BBB Logo 2007 Print.svg|Better Business Bureau BiG TV (Print).svg|BiG TV BiG TV (Stacked) (Print).svg|BiG TV Bioré.svg|Bioré BioWare.svg|BioWare BKN.svg|BKN BKN (Inverted).svg|BKN BlackBerry.svg|BlackBerry Blockbuster (Print).svg|Blockbuster Bloomberg 2004.svg|Bloomberg Bloomberg 2015.svg|Bloomberg BW-Logo-Black.svg|Bloomberg Businessweek Bloomberg Television.svg|Bloomberg Television Bloomberg tv 2016.svg|Bloomberg Television Logo 70s.jpg|Bloomingdale's Blu-ray Disc (Print).svg|Blu-ray Disc Boltfilm2008.svg|Bolt (film) Boomerang 2015.svg|Boomerang BP (Monochrome).svg|BP Brand New 2017 2.svg|Brand New Bravia.svg|Bravia Bravo 2017.svg|Bravo (United States) Brooklyn Nets.svg|Brooklyn Nets Brooklyn Nets (Print 2).svg|Brooklyn Nets |-| C= Calvin Klein 2017.svg|Calvin Klein CANAL2016.svg|Canal Canal+ logo.svg|Canal+ Canon (Monochrome).svg|Canon Capcom (Print).svg|Capcom Capitolrecordslogo.svg|Capitol Records Carolco Pictures.svg|Carolco Pictures Carrefour 2009 (Monochrome).svg|Carrefour Cartoonito-78918574.jpg|Cartoonito Cartoon Network 1992.svg|Cartoon Network (1992-2004) Cartoon Network 2004.svg|Cartoon Network (2004-2010) Cartoon Network 2004 (Print).svg|Cartoon Network (2004-2010) Cartoon Network 2004 (Print 2).svg|Cartoon Network (2004-2010) Cartoon Network 2004 (Print 3).svg|Cartoon Network (2004-2010) Cartoon Network 2010.svg|Cartoon Network Cartoon Network 2010 Alt.svg|Cartoon Network Cartoon Network 2010 Extended.svg|Cartoon Network Cartoon Network 2010 Extended Inverted.svg|Cartoon Network CNGames2014.svg|Cartoon Network Games Cartoon Network Games (2016).svg|Cartoon Network Games Cartoon Network Games (2016) II.svg|Cartoon Network Games Cartoon Network Studios 2013.svg|Cartoon Network Studios Casio.svg|Casio Castle Rock Entertainment.svg|Castle Rock Entertainment and Castle Rock Entertainment Television CRE TimeWarner Byline.svg|Castle Rock Entertainment Castle Rock Entertainment WBE Byline.svg|Castle Rock Entertainment CBS.svg|CBS CBS (Classic).svg|CBS CBS (Alternative) (Classic).svg|CBS CBS (Wordmark).svg|CBS CBS 2007.svg|CBS (2007-2010) CBS 2010.svg|CBS (2010-2011) CBS 2011.svg|CBS (2011-2015) CBS 2015.svg|CBS (2015-present) CBS 2018.png|CBS (2018-present) CBS Corporation logo.svg|CBS Corporation CBS_DVD_1999.jpg|CBS DVD CBS Films.svg|CBS Films CBS Home Entertainment.svg|CBS Home Entertainment CBS News.svg|CBS News CBS Productions.svg|CBS Productions CBS Records.svg|CBS Records CBS Sports (Print).svg|CBS Sports CBS Sports (2016) (Print).svg|CBS Sports CBS Sports Radio print.svg|CBS Sports Radio CBS Television Distribution.svg|CBS Television Distribution CBS Television Studios (Stacked Version) (Print).svg|CBS Television Studios CBSN.svg|CBSN Centric.svg|Centric Chanel.svg|Chanel Channel 4 (1982) (Print) II.svg|Channel 4 (1982-1996) Channel 4 1996.svg|Channel 4 (1996-1999) Channel 4 1999.svg|Channel 4 (1999-2004) Channel 4 (2004).svg|Channel 4 (2004-2015) Channel 4 (2015) (Print).svg|Channel 4 (2015-present) and Channel Four Television Corporation (2019-present) Channel Four Television Corporation (Print).svg|Channel Four Television Corporation (2015-2019) Channel 5 2016.svg|Channel 5 Chatime (Print).svg|Chatime Cheetos logo 41vw.jpg|Cheetos Cinema.svg|Cinema Cinemax 1985.svg|Cinemax (1985-1997) Cinemax 1997.svg|Cinemax (1997-2008) Cinemax 2016.svg|Cinemax Cisco.svg|Cisco Citizen.svg|Citizen City.svg|City Closed captioning symbol.svg|Closed Captioning CMT logo.svg|CMT (United States) CNBC (Print).svg|CNBC CNBC (Horizontal) (Print).svg|CNBC Coca-Cola (Print).svg|Coca-Cola Coco (Print).svg|Coco Columbia Pictures.svg|Columbia Pictures Columbia Pictures (Inverted).svg|Columbia Pictures Columbia A Sony Company.svg|Columbia Pictures Columbia A Sony Company 2.svg|Columbia Pictures Columbia Records 1999.svg|Columbia Records Columbia Sportswear 2011.svg|Columbia Sportswear Comcast (2012) (Print).svg|Comcast Spectacor Website logo.jpeg|Comcast Spectacor Comedy Central 1997.svg|Comedy Central (1997-2000) Comedy Central 2000.svg|Comedy Central (2000-2010) Comedy Central 2011.svg|Comedy Central Constantin Film.svg|Constantin Film Continental.svg|Continental AG Continental 2013.svg|Continental AG Converse.svg|Converse Converse 2017.svg|Converse CPB (1982).svg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1982-2000) Corus Entertainment (2016) (Print).svg|Corus Entertainment CTBUH Logo.svg|Council on Tall Buildings and Urban Habitat CMC.svg|Country Music Channel Crocs.svg|Crocs Crocs (Inverted).svg|Crocs Crocs (Horizontal).svg|Crocs Crocs (Horizontal) (Inverted).svg|Crocs Crocs Crocodile.svg|Crocs Crocs Crocodile (Inverted).svg|Crocs Crocs (Wordmark).svg|Crocs CTV (Print).svg|CTV Cummins.svg|Cummins The CW (Print).svg|The CW |-| D= Dailymotion 2015.svg|Dailymotion Daimler.svg|Daimler Dakar.svg|Dakar Dark Horse Comics.svg|Dark Horse Comics Datasat.svg|Datasat DC Comics 2016 (Print).svg|DC Comics DC Shoes.svg|DC Shoes Deluxe Laboratories (Print).svg|Deluxe Laboratories Desilu logo.svg|Desilu Productions DHX Media (Print).svg|DHX Media DIC Entertainment 1987.svg|DIC Entertainment Digital Spy.svg|Digital Spy Dimension Films logo.svg|Dimension Films DirecTV (2016) (Print).svg|DirecTV DirecTV Now (Print).svg|DirecTV Now The Discovery Channel.svg|The Discovery Channel (1987-1995) Discovery Channel (1995) (Print).svg|Discovery Channel (1995-2000) Discovery Channel (2000) (Print).svg|Discovery Channel (2000-2008) Discovery Channel (2009) (Print).svg|Discovery Channel Discovery Channel (2016) (Print).svg|Discovery Channel Discovery Family (Print).svg|Discovery Family Disney.svg|Disney Disney Channel (2014) (Print).svg|Disney Channel Disney DVD.svg|Disney DVD Disney XD (2015) (Print).svg|Disney XD Disney's.svg|Disney's Disney's Fast Play.svg|Disney's Fast Play Dolby 2007.svg|Dolby Dolby Atmos 2.svg|Dolby Atmos Dolby Atmos.svg|Dolby Atmos Dolby Digital 2007.svg|Dolby Digital Dolby Digital 2012.svg|Dolby Digital Dolby Headphone.svg|Dolby Headphone DR logo 2013.svg|DR Dreamcast (Print).svg|Dreamcast DreamWorks Pictures Print Logo.svg|DreamWorks DTS.svg|DTS DTS (2006) (Print).svg|DTS Duracell 1999.svg|Duracell (1999-2013) Duracell 2013.svg|Duracell Dusk logo.svg|Dusk DVD.svg|DVD DVD-Audio.svg|DVD-Audio DVD-R.svg|DVD-R DVD-RAM.svg|DVD-RAM DVD-ROM.svg|DVD-ROM DVD-ROM RAM.svg|DVD-ROM/RAM DVD-R RW.svg|DVD-R/RW DVD-Video.svg|DVD-Video DVD-Video Audio.svg|DVD-Video/Audio |-| E= E! (Print).svg|E! EA Sports (Print).svg|EA Sports EBay 2017.svg|eBay Egmont Logo.svg|Egmont Group EA.svg|Electronic Arts EA 2006.svg|Electronic Arts EA 2006 2.svg|Electronic Arts EMD Serono.svg|EMD Serono EMI (Print).svg|EMI Print Endemol logo.svg|Endemol (2001-2015) Energizer.svg|Energizer Entertainment Software Rating Board (Print).svg|Entertainment Software Rating Board Epic Records.svg|Epic Records ESPN (Print).svg|ESPN ETC (2014) (Print).svg|ETC (Philippines) (2014-2016) ETC (2016) (Print).svg|ETC (Philippines) Euronews 2008 (Print).svg|Euronews (2008-2016) Euronews 2016 (Print).svg|Euronews EuropaCorp.svg|EuropaCorp EuropaCorp 2.svg|EuropaCorp EuropaCorp No Line.svg|EuropaCorp EuropaCorp No Line 2.svg|EuropaCorp EuropaCorp Distribution.svg|EuropaCorp Distribution EuropaCorp Distribution 2.svg|EuropaCorp Distribution Eurosport (1989) (Print).svg|Eurosport (1989-1994) Eurosport (1994) (Print).svg|Eurosport (1994-2001) Eurosport (2001) (Print).svg|Eurosport (2001-2011) Eurosport (2011) (Print).svg|Eurosport (2011-2015) Eurosport (2015) (Print).svg|Eurosport Eurosport (2015) (Monogram) (Print).svg|Eurosport Eurosport (2015) (Stacked) (Print).svg|Eurosport Eurosport 1 (2015) (Print).svg|Eurosport 1 Eurosport 2 (2015) (Print).svg|Eurosport 2 Eurosport News (2015) (Print).svg|Eurosport News Eurovision Song Contest 2014 generic.svg|Eurovision Song Contest Eyemark Entertainment (Print).svg|Eyemark Entertainment |-| F= Facebook 2005 (Print).svg|Facebook (2005-2015) Facebook 2015 (Print).svg|Facebook Fandango (Print).svg|Fandango (2000-2014) Fandango (Horizontal) (Print).svg|Fandango (2000-2014) Fandango (Symbol) (Print).svg|Fandango (2000-2014) Fandango (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Fandango (2000-2014) Fandango 2014 Print.svg|Fandango Fandango 2014 Print II.svg|Fandango Fandango 2014 Print Horizontal.svg|Fandango Fandango 2014 Print II Horizontal.svg|Fandango Fandango 2014 Symbol Print.svg|Fandango Fandango 2014 Print II Symbol.svg|Fandango Fandango 2014 Wordmark Print.svg|Fandango Fandom (Print).svg|Fandom (2016-2017) Fandom 2017 (Print).svg|Fandom FedEx (Monochrome).svg|FedEx FIFA (Print).svg|FIFA FIFA (series).svg|FIFA (video game series) FilmBox (2013) (Print).svg|Filmbox Final Fantasy.svg|Final Fantasy Five logo 2002.svg|Five Fmod.svg|FMOD Ford (Print).svg|Ford Ford (Print 2).svg|Ford Formula One (Print).svg|Formula One (1994-2018) Formula One (2018) (Print 2).svg|Formula One FotoKem.svg|FotoKem Fox (1986).svg|Fox (1986-1987) Fox (1987).svg|Fox (1987-1993) Fox (1987) (Inverted).svg|Fox (1987-1993) Fox (1987) (Alternative).svg|Fox (1987-1993) Fox (1987) (Alternative) (Inverted).svg|Fox (1987-1993) Fox (1993).svg|Fox (1993-1994) Fox (1994).svg|Fox (1994-1995) Fox (1995).svg|Fox (1995-1996) Fox (1996).svg|Fox (1996-1999) Fox.svg|Fox Fox 2000 Pictures.svg|Fox 2000 Pictures Fox Movies (Asia).svg|Fox Movies (Asia) Fox Music print logo.jpg|Fox Music Fox Music 2013.png|Fox Music Fox News Channel (2017) (Print).svg|Fox News Channel Fox Now (Print).svg|Fox Now Fox Records.svg|Fox Records Fox Searchlight Pictures 1995.svg|Fox Searchlight Pictures Fox Searchlight Pictures 1995 2.svg|Fox Searchlight Pictures Fox Searchlight Pictures.svg|Fox Searchlight Pictures Fox Searchlight Pictures (Inverted).svg|Fox Searchlight Pictures Fox Sports (2012) (Print).svg|Fox Sports Fox Sports (2012) (Print 2).svg|Fox Sports Fox Television Group.svg|Fox Television Group Fox Television Studios Print.jpg|Fox Television Studios Fox Video print logo.jpg|Fox Video france.tv 2017.svg|france.tv FNN logo.png|Fuji News Network Fujifilm (2006) (Print).svg|Fujifilm Fullscreen 2017 logo.svg|Fullscreen Funimation 2011.svg|Funimation (2011-2016) Funimation 2011 Monogram.svg|Funimation (2011-2016) Funimation 2016 Print.svg|Funimation Funimation Smile 2016 Print.svg|Funimation Funimation Stacked 2016 Print.svg|Funimation FX (1997).svg|FX (1997-2008) FX (2007).svg|FX (2008-2013) FX.svg|FX FX international logo.svg|FX (International) FX Movie Channel.svg|FX Movie Channel FX Networks.svg|FX Networks FX Productions 2007 2.svg|FX Productions (2007) FXP.svg|FXP FXX.svg|FXX |-| G= Game of Thrones.svg|Game of Thrones GameCube (Monochrome).svg|GameCube Gameloft 2010 (Print).svg|Gameloft Gameloft 2010 (Horizontal) (Print).svg|Gameloft Gameloft 2010 (Print) II.svg|Gameloft Gameloft 2010 (Horizontal) (Print) II.svg|Gameloft Gannett logo 1978.svg|Gannett Company GC2016.svg|GC Media Arts Geffen Records.svg|Geffen Records General Electric (1909).svg|General Electric (1909-1969) General Electric (1909) II.svg|General Electric (1909-1969) General Electric (1969).svg|General Electric (1969-1987) General Electric (1969) II.svg|General Electric (1969-1987) General Electric (1987).svg|General Electric (1987-1998) General Electric (1987) II.svg|General Electric (1987-1998) General Electric.svg|General Electric General Electric II.svg|General Electric General Motors (Print).svg|General Motors Green is Universal 2007 (Print).svg|Green is Universal (2007-2011) Green is Universal 2011 (Print).svg|Green is Universal Gillette.svg|Gillette Global TV (2012) (Print).svg|Global TV (Indonesia) (2012-2017) GMA Radio-Television Arts Print Logo 1974.png|GMA Network (1974–1979) GMA Radio-Television Arts Print Logo (1979-1992).png|GMA Network (1979-1992) GMA Rainbow Print (1995-1998).png|GMA Network (1995-1998) GMA Rainbow Print (1998-2002).png|GMA Network (1998-2002) GMA Network (Print).svg|GMA Network GTH 2012 logo.svg|GMM Tai Hub GNOME.svg|GNOME Logo Gonzo (studio).svg|Gonzo Google 2015 (Black).svg|Google Gramedia (2015).svg|Gramedia Gramedia (2015) (Symbol).svg|Gramedia Gramediacom (2015).svg|Gramedia.com Grand Theft Auto 2013.svg|Grand Theft Auto GSN 2015.svg|GSN GTV (2017) (Print).svg|GTV (Indonesia) GTV (2017) (Monogram) (Print).svg|GTV (Indonesia) The Guardian 2018.svg|The Guardian Gucci.svg|Gucci |-| H= Hallmark.svg|Hallmark Cards Hallmark (Alternative).svg|Hallmark Cards Hallmark Cards.svg|Hallmark Cards Hallmark Hall of Fame 2.svg|Hallmark Hall of Fame Hallmark Hall of Fame.svg|Hallmark Hall of Fame Halls.svg|Halls (department store) Hanna-Barbera 1988.svg|Hanna-Barbera Hanna-Barbera 1988 (Inverted).svg|Hanna-Barbera Hanna-Barbera Cartoons.svg|Hanna-Barbera Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (Inverted).svg|Hanna-Barbera Harry Potter.svg|Harry Potter Hasbro (1993) (Print).svg|Hasbro (1993-1998) Hasbro (1998) (Wordmark) (Smiles).svg|Hasbro Hasbro (1998) (Wordmark).svg|Hasbro Hasbro (1998) (Print).svg|Hasbro (1998-2009) Hasbro (1998) (Print 2).svg|Hasbro (1998-2009) Hasbro (2009) (Print).svg|Hasbro Hasbro (2009) (Print 2).svg|Hasbro Hasbro Studios.svg|Hasbro Studios HBO.svg|HBO HBO Europe.svg|HBO Europe HBO Home Entertainment.svg|HBO Home Entertainment HBO Now.svg|HBO Now HBO Sports.svg|HBO Sports HD DVD.svg|HD DVD HD DVD-ROM.svg|HD DVD-ROM HDMI.svg|HDMI Heavycom 2017.svg|Heavy.com Hello Kitty (Print).svg|Hello Kitty Hello Kitty (Wordmark).svg|Hello Kitty Hello Kitty (Horizontal) (Wordmark).svg|Hello Kitty HGTV 2010.svg|HGTV (United States) History 2015 Print.svg|History History (2015) (Print 2).svg|History History (2015) (Print 3).svg|History Hitachi.svg|Hitachi HLN 2015.svg|HLN HLN (2017) (Print).svg|HLN Holcim (Print).svg|Holcim Honda 2000.svg|Honda Automobiles Hulu (Print).svg|Hulu |-| I= Icon Productions.svg|Icon Productions Icon Productions 2.svg|Icon Productions Icon Productions Eye.svg|Icon Productions Icon Productions Eye 2.svg|Icon Productions IDW.svg|IDW Publishing IDW Publishing.svg|IDW Publishing IKEA 1.svg|IKEA Illumination Entertainment.svg|Illumination Entertainment Imagine Entertainment.svg|Imagine Entertainment Indofood.svg|Indofood Indomaret 2010 (Print).svg|Indomaret Indomaret 2010 (Print 2).svg|Indomaret Indomaret 2010 (Alternative) (Print).svg|Indomaret Indosat Ooredoo monochrome.svg|Indosat Ooredoo Infiniti.svg|Infiniti Infogrames logo.svg|Infogrames Inkscape.svg|Inkscape Inside Out (2015).svg|Inside Out (film) Insurge.png|Insurge Pictures Intel Logo.svg|Intel IATSE logo.svg|International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees.svg|International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees Interscope Records.svg|Interscope Records Investigation Discovery 2012.svg|Investigation Discovery Investigation Discovery (Print).svg|Investigation Discovery IONTelevision2016.svg|Ion Television Island Records 2014.svg|Island Records ITC 1989.svg|ITC Entertainment Group ITV (2013) (Print).svg|ITV plc |-| J= Jeopardy!.svg|Jeopardy! Jetix (Print).svg|Jetix Justice League.svg|Justice League Juventus 2017.svg|Juventus Football Club |-| K= K'Nex 2017.png|K'Nex Seven Network 1968.svg|KABC-TV, Seven Network and WABC-TV KCET 1974.svg|KCET (1974-1997) KCET.svg|KCET King World (1984).svg|King World (1984-1999) King World (1999).svg|King World Kodak 1971 Print.svg|Kodak (1971-1987) Kodak 1971 Print 2.svg|Kodak (1971-1987) Kodak 1984 Wordmark Print.svg|Kodak (1984-2006) Kodak 1987 Print.svg|Kodak (1987-2006) Kodak 1987 Print 2.svg|Kodak (1987-2006) Kodak 2006 (Print).svg|Kodak (2006-2016) Kodak 2006 (Print 2).svg|Kodak (2006-2016) Kodak 2016 Print.svg|Kodak Kodak 2016 Print 2.svg|Kodak Kodak Motion Picture Film.svg|Kodak Motion Picture Film Kodak Motion Picture Film 2.svg|Kodak Motion Picture Film Kodak Motion Picture Film 2007 (Print).svg|Kodak Motion Picture Film Kodak Motion Picture Film 2015 (Print).svg|Kodak Motion Picture Film Kompas Gramedia (Print).svg|Kompas Gramedia Kompas Gramedia (Symbol) (Print).svg|Kompas Gramedia Kompas Gramedia (Symbol) (Print 2).svg|Kompas Gramedia Kompas Gramedia (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Kompas Gramedia Konica Minolta (Print).svg|Konica Minolta KTVU.svg|KTVU Kumon.svg|Kumon |-| L= L'Oréal.svg|L'Oréal L'Oréal Paris.svg|L'Oréal Paris Lafarge (Print).svg|Lafarge Lazada (Print).svg|Lazada Legacy Recordings.png|Legacy Recordings Legendary Entertainment 2012.svg|Legendary Entertainment Lego (Print).svg|Lego Lego (Print 2).svg|Lego Lenovo (2015).svg|Lenovo Lenovo (2015) (Wordmark).svg|Lenovo Levi's (Print).svg|Levi's Lexus logo.svg|Lexus LG (Print).svg|LG (1995-2014) LG (Stacked) (Print).svg|LG (1995-2014) LG Face (Print).svg|LG LG (2014) (Print).svg|LG Limited Run Games.png|Limited Run Games Littlest Pet Shop 2016 (Print).svg|Littlest Pet Shop Littlest Pet Shop (2016) (Print 2).svg|Littlest Pet Shop Lionsgate.svg|Lionsgate Films Logitech Logo 2013.svg|Logitech (2012-2015) Logitech logo 2015.svg|Logitech Loonatics Unleashed.svg|Loonatics Unleashed Looney Tunes (Print).svg|Looney Tunes Louis Vuitton.svg|Louis Vuitton Lucasfilm.svg|Lucasfilm Ltd. Lucasfilm 2015.svg|Lucasfilm Ltd. |-| M= Macy's Logo Old.png|Macy's MLG 2017.svg|Major League Gaming Mandeville Films.svg|Mandeville Films Marvel Comics (2000) (Print).svg|Marvel Comics (2000-2012) Marvel Comics (2000) (Print 2).svg|Marvel Comics (2000-2012) Marvel Comics (2000) (Inverted) (Print).svg|Marvel Comics (2000-2012) Marvel Comics (2012) (Print).svg|Marvel Comics Marvel Comics (2012) (Print 2).svg|Marvel Comics Marvel Comics (2012) (Inverted) (Print).svg|Marvel Comics Marvel Studios (2016) (Print).svg|Marvel Studios Mattel (Print).svg|Mattel Mattel Creations (Print).svg|Mattel Creations Maxis (1992) (Print).svg|Maxis (1992-2012) Maxis (2012) (Print).svg|Maxis Maybelline New York 2002.svg|Maybelline McDonald's (Print).svg|McDonald's Medium 2017.png|Medium Memory Stick.svg|Memory Stick Mercari 2018 (Print).svg|Mercari AMG.svg|Mercedes-AMG Mercedes-Benz logo.svg|Mercedes-Benz Merck.svg|Merck Group Merck (Symbol).svg|Merck Group Merck (Outlined) (Symbol).svg|Merck Group Merck Millipore (Print).svg|Merck Millipore Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.svg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (Inverted).svg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 2011.svg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 2011 (Inverted).svg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 2011 (Horizontal).svg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 2011 (Horizontal) (Inverted).svg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Metromedia Logo 1961.svg|Metromedia (1961-1980) Metromedia 1980.svg|Metromedia Michelin (Print).svg|Michelin Michelin 2017 (Print).svg|Michelin Microsoft (1987).svg|Microsoft (1987-2012) Microsoft (2012) (Print).svg|Microsoft Microsoft Game Studios.svg|Microsoft Game Studios Microsoft Office (2012) (Print).svg|Microsoft Office Microsoft Studios.svg|Microsoft Studios Microsoft Surface.svg|Microsoft Surface Millipore Sigma.svg|Millipore Sigma Miramax logo.svg|Miramax Mitsubishi (Black).svg|Mitsubishi Mizuno Wordmark.svg|Mizuno Mizuno.svg|Mizuno Mizuno M.svg|Mizuno Mondo Media.svg|Mondo Media (2012-2017) Mondo Media Monogram.svg|Mondo Media (2012-2017) Mondo 2017.svg|Mondo Media Mondo 2017 Monogram.svg|Mondo Media Monstercat.svg|Monstercat Morgan Creek Productions 2001.svg|Morgan Creek Entertainment Group Motion Picture Association of America.svg|Motion Picture Association of America Motorola.svg|Motorola Motorola (Inverted).svg|Motorola Motorola (Horizontal).svg|Motorola Motorola (Horizontal) (Inverted).svg|Motorola Motorola (Stacked).svg|Motorola Motorola (Stacked) (Inverted).svg|Motorola Motorola (2017).svg|Motorola Mobility Motorola (2017) (Alternative).svg|Motorola Mobility Motorola Moto (Old).svg|Motorola Moto (2013-2016) Motorola Moto.svg|Motorola Moto Mozilla 2017.svg|Mozilla MSN (2000) (Print).svg|MSN (2000-2010) MSN (2009) (Print).svg|MSN (2010-2014) MSN 2014.svg|MSN MTV (1981).svg|MTV (1981-2010) MTV (1981) (Outlined).svg|MTV (1981-2010) MTV (2010).svg|MTV MTV Classic.svg|MTV Classic Much 2013.svg|Much My Little Pony (2003) (Print).svg|My Little Pony (2003-2009) My Little Pony (2009) (Print).svg|My Little Pony (2009-2010) My Little Pony (2010) (Print).svg|My Little Pony My Little Pony (2010) (Print 2).svg|My Little Pony My Little Pony (2016) (Print).svg|My Little Pony My Little Pony (2016) (Print 2).svg|My Little Pony My Little Pony Equestria Girls (2014) (Print).svg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls (2017) (Print).svg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls (2017) (Print 2).svg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls Digital Series (Print).svg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Digital Series My Little Pony Equestria Girls Digital Series (Print 2).svg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Digital Series My Little Pony The Movie (Print).svg|My Little Pony: The Movie My Little Pony The Movie (Print 2).svg|My Little Pony: The Movie My Little Pony The Movie (Alt) (Print).svg|My Little Pony: The Movie My Little Pony The Movie (Alt) (Print 2).svg|My Little Pony: The Movie My Trip My Adventure.svg|My Trip My Adventure |-| N= The N.svg|The N (2002-2007) The N (2007).svg|The N (2007-2009) Namco (Print).svg|Namco Napster (Print).svg|Napster NASCAR (Print).svg|NASCAR NASCAR (Print 2).svg|NASCAR NASCAR (2016) (Print).svg|NASCAR NASCAR (2016) (Print 2).svg|NASCAR NBA (Print).svg|National Basketball Association NBA (Print 2).svg|National Basketball Association NBA with Wordmark Print.svg|National Basketball Association NBA with Wordmark Print II.svg|National Basketball Association NBA 2017 (Print II).svg|National Basketball Association NBA 2017 (Print III).svg|National Basketball Association NBA 2017 with Wordmark Print.svg|National Basketball Association NBA 2017 with Wordmark Print II.svg|National Basketball Association National Captioning Institute.svg|National Captioning Institute National Captioning Institute (Alternative).svg|National Captioning Institute National Captioning Institute (Alternative) (Version 1).svg|National Captioning Institute National Captioning Institute (Alternative) (Version 2).svg|National Captioning Institute NGV.svg|National Gallery of Victoria National Geographic (Print).svg|National Geographic Society NSF (Old).svg|National Science Foundation (1973-1999) NSF 1999.svg|National Science Foundation (1999-2004) NSF (2005) (Print).svg|National Science Foundation (2004-2009) NSF (2010) (Print 2).svg|National Science Foundation NSF (2010) (Print).svg|National Science Foundation NBC (1986) (Print).svg|NBC NBC (1986) (Horizontal) (Print).svg|NBC NBC Peacock (1986) (Print).svg|NBC NBC (1986) (Wordmark).svg|NBC NBC (2013) (Print).svg|NBC NBC Peacock (2013) (Print).svg|NBC NBC Universal (Print).svg|NBCUniversal NEC Logo Black.svg|NEC Nelvana 1978.svg|Nelvana (1977-2005) Nelvana 1985.svg|Nelvana (1985-2005) Nelvana 1995 Polar Bear (Print).svg|Nelvana (1995-2005) Nelvana 1995 (Print).svg|Nelvana (1995-2005) Nelvana 2001 (Print).svg|Nelvana (2001-2005) Nelvana 2004 (Print).svg|Nelvana (2004-2016) Nelvana 2004 Horizontal (Print).svg|Nelvana (2004-2016) Nelvana Polar Bear 2004 (Print).svg|Nelvana (2004-2016) Nelvana 2004 (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Nelvana (2004-2016) Nelvana 2016 (Print).svg|Nelvana Nelvana 2016 Horizontal (Print).svg|Nelvana Nelvana Polar Bear 2016 (Print).svg|Nelvana Nelvana 2016 (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Nelvana Nescafé (1968).svg|Nescafé (1968-1983) Nescafé (1968) (Alternative).svg|Nescafé (1968-1983) Nescafé (1983).svg|Nescafé (1983-1998) Nescafe (1983) II.svg|Nescafé (1983-1998) Nescafé (1998).svg|Nescafé (1998-2014) Nescafé (2014) (Monochrome).svg|Nescafé Nestlé (Old).svg|Nestlé (1974-1988) Nestlé.svg|Nestlé Nestlé (Outlined).svg|Nestlé Nestlé 1988.svg|Nestlé (1988-1995) Nestlé 1995 (Stacked).svg|Nestlé (1995-2015) Nestlé 1995.svg|Nestlé (1995-2015) Nestlé 1995 Alternate.svg|Nestlé (1995-2015) Nestlé 2015 (Stacked).svg|Nestlé Nestlé 2015.svg|Nestlé Nestlé Dairy 2015.svg|Nestlé Dairy NET..svg|NET. Netflix 2014 (Print).svg|Netflix Network 10 2018 print.svg|Network 10 New Line Cinema.svg|New Line Cinema NYSE 2014 (Print).svg|New York Stock Exchange NYSE 2014 wordmark.svg|New York Stock Exchange NFL on CBS.svg|NFL on CBS NHK Old 2.png|NHK (1962-1995) NHK General TV logo.png|NHK General TV Nick Jr. (1988) (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Nick Jr. (1988-2009) Nick Jr 2009 (Print).svg|Nick Jr. Nickelodeon (1984) (Print).svg|Nickelodeon (1984-2009) Nickelodeon (2009) (Print).svg|Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Movies 2009 (Print).svg|Nickelodeon Movies Nike.svg|Nike Nike (1978).svg|Nike Nike (Wordmark).svg|Nike Nike Plus.svg|Nike+ Ninjago.svg|Ninjago Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu II.svg|Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Nintendo Black.svg|Nintendo Nintendo Switch (Print).svg|Nintendo Switch Nissan (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Nissan Nivea.svg|Nivea No Fear logo.gif|No Fear Noggin.svg|Noggin Nokia Black.svg|Nokia Radio NOVA logo.png|Nova (Finland) NOVA2005.svg|Nova (TV series) NPR (Print).svg|NPR NPR (Print 2).svg|NPR NRK.svg|NRK |-| O= 200px-Oakland Raiders svg.png|Oakland Raiders Oakley.svg|Oakley Oi.svg|Oi Olympics Black.svg|Olympics Ooredoo (Print).svg|Ooredoo Oovoo 2017.svg|ooVoo Opel 2017.svg|Opel Open Road Films Print.svg|Open Road Films Oppo (Print).svg|Oppo Oppo (2019).svg|Oppo Oprah Winfrey Network.svg|Oprah Winfrey Network Oprah Winfrey Network II.svg|Oprah Winfrey Network Oral-B (Print).svg|Oral-B Oral-B (Print 2).svg|Oral-B Orion.svg|Orion Pictures Orion Pictures 2013.svg|Orion Pictures Outfit7 2014 (Print).svg|Outfit7 Outfit7 (2014) (Print 2).svg|Outfit7 |-| P= Panasonic.svg|Panasonic Panavision.svg|Panavision Paramount Digital Entertainment.svg|Paramount Digital Entertainment Paramount Network.svg|Paramount Network Paramount Pictures.svg|Paramount Pictures (Paramount Domestic Television (1989-1995), Paramount Home Video (1989-1995) and Paramount Television (1989-1995)) Paramount Pictures 1995.svg|Paramount Pictures (1995-2010) (Paramount Domestic Television (1995-2006), Paramount Home Entertainment (1995-2010) and Paramount Television (1995-2006)) Paramount Pictures 1997.svg|Paramount Pictures (1995-2010) Paramount Pictures 2010.svg|Paramount Pictures Paramount Pictures 2010 2.svg|Paramount Pictures (Paramount Home Media Distribution) Paramount Television 2013.svg|Paramount Television Paramount Vantage.svg|Paramount Vantage Participant Media (Print).svg|Participant Media PBS 1971 Black.svg|PBS (1971-1984) PBS 1971 Black Without Text.svg|[[PBS (1998-2002) PBS (1998) (Alternative II).svg|PBS (1998-2002) PBS (1998) (Alternative).svg|PBS (1998-2002) PBS (1998) (Stacked).svg|PBS (1998-2002) PBS Circle.svg|PBS PBS 2002.svg|PBS PBS 2002 Alternate.svg|PBS PBS 2002 Vertical.svg|PBS PBS Kids Dash (1999) (Print).svg|PBS Kids PBS Kids Dot (1999) (Print).svg|PBS Kids PBS Kids Dash (2009) (Print).svg|PBS Kids PBS Kids Dot (2009) (Print).svg|PBS Kids PBS Kids Go! (Print).svg|PBS Kids Go! Peavey.svg|Peavey Petronas 2013 Print.svg|Petronas Petronas Drop 2013 Print.svg|Petronas Petronas 2013 Wordmark Print.svg|Petronas Philips (1968) (Print).svg|Philips (1968-2008) Philips (1968) (Shield) (Print).svg|Philips (1968-2008) Philips (Black).svg|Philips Philips (2008) (Shield) (Print).svg|Philips Philips (2013) (Shield) (Print).svg|Philips Pixar logo.svg|Pixar Pizza Hut (2014) (Print).svg|Pizza Hut Plan B Entertainment.svg|Plan B Entertainment Plan B Entertainment (Inverted).svg|Plan B Entertainment Plan B Entertainment (Wordmark).svg|Plan B Entertainment Play UK logo.png|Play UK Playboy.svg|Playboy Playboy (Alternative).svg|Playboy Playboy (Alternative) (Inverted).svg|Playboy Playboy (Wordmark).svg|Playboy PlayStation.svg|PlayStation PlayStation 4.svg|PlayStation 4 PlayStation Portable.svg|PlayStation Portable PlayStation Vita.svg|PlayStation Vita Pocari Sweat (Print).svg|Pocari Sweat Ion Supply Drink Pocari Sweat (Print).svg|Pocari Sweat Pocari Sweat (Horizontal) (Print).svg|Pocari Sweat Ion Supply Drink Pocari Sweat (Horizontal) (Print).svg|Pocari Sweat Pokémon (Print).svg|Pokémon Pokémon (Print 2).svg|Pokémon The Pokémon Company.svg|The Pokémon Company The Pokémon Company (Inverted).svg|The Pokémon Company The Pokémon Company International.svg|The Pokémon Company International Pokémon GO (Print).svg|Pokémon Go Pokémon GO (Print 2).svg|Pokémon Go Polygon Pictures (Print).svg|Polygon Pictures Pop.svg|Pop (United States) PopCap (2011) (Print).svg|PopCap Games Premier League 2016 (Black).svg|Premier League Premier League (2016) (Print 2).svg|Premier League Premier League 2016 (Stacked) (Black).svg|Premier League Premier League (2016) (Stacked) (Print 2).svg|Premier League Premier League Lion Crown (2016) (Print).svg|Premier League Premier League Lion Crown (2016) (Print 2).svg|Premier League Procter & Gamble (Print).svg|Procter & Gamble Puma.svg|Puma Punisher.svg|Punisher |-| Q= Qualcomm.svg|Qualcomm Qualcomm 2018.svg|Qualcomm QuickTime (2005) (Print).svg|QuickTime |-| R= RPN 9 Print (1995).png|Radio Philippines Network Radio Television of Serbia (Print).svg|Radio Television of Serbia Rai (2010) (Print).svg|Rai RatPac Entertainment 1.svg|RatPac Entertainment RCA.svg|RCA and RCA Records RCTI (Monochrome).svg|RCTI (2000-2015) RCTI 2015 (Monochrome).svg|RCTI REMAX (Print).svg|RE/MAX (1973-2017) REMAX (2017) (Print).svg|RE/MAX Rede Globo (1976) (Print).svg|Rede Globo (1976-2008) Rede Globo (2008) (Print).svg|Rede Globo Rede Globo (Wordmark).svg|Rede Globo Regency Enterprises.svg|Regency Enterprises Regency Enterprises (Inverted).svg|Regency Enterprises Regency Enterprises 2016.svg|Regency Enterprises Regular Show.svg|Regular Show Relativity Media 2010.svg|Relativity Media Republic Records.svg|Republic Records Revolution Studios.svg|Revolution Studios Rexona 2015.svg|Rexona Roblox_2017_Monochrome.svg|Roblox Rocket League (Print) II.svg|Rocket League Rocket League (Print).svg|Rocket League Rocketfish.svg|Rocketfish Rocketfish (Wordmark).svg|Rocketfish Rockstar Games Print.svg|Rockstar Games Roland.svg|Roland RTL Nederland.svg|RTL Nederland RTP Memória Short 2015.png|RTP Memória Rajawali Televisi.svg|RTV (Indonesia) Rajawali Televisi (Alternative).svg|RTV (Indonesia) Rajawali Televisi (Stacked).svg|RTV (Indonesia) Rajawali Televisi (Alternative) (Stacked).svg|RTV (Indonesia) |-| S= SAG-AFTRA.svg|SAG-AFTRA Samsung (1993) (Print).svg|Samsung (1993-2005) Samsung (1993) (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Samsung (1993-2005) Samsung (Print).svg|Samsung Samsung Wordmark (Black).svg|Samsung Samsung Galaxy logo.svg|Samsung Galaxy SBT.svg|SBT Scholastic (Print).svg|Scholastic Corporation Sci Fi (2017).svg|Sci Fi Sci Fi (2017) (Horizontal).svg|Sci Fi Sci-Fi Channel (Print).svg|Sci-Fi Channel Scott Free Productions.svg|Scott Free Productions Scott Free Productions Bird.svg|Scott Free Productions Scott Free.svg|Scott Free Productions Scott Free Bird.svg|Scott Free Productions Secure Digital.svg|Secure Digital Sega (Print).svg|Sega Sega (Print 2).svg|Sega Sega CD.svg|Sega CD Sega Saturn (Symbol).svg|Sega Saturn Seiko.svg|Seiko Sennheiser 2017.png|Sennheiser Sensis.svg|Sensis Seven Network 1989 Print.svg|Seven Network Seven logo print.svg|Seven Network Shell (Print).svg|Shell Showtime 1997 (Print).svg|Showtime Sierra Entertainment Logo.svg|Sierra Entertainment Simitar Entertainment 1986.svg|Simitar Entertainment Simplyhealth 2017.svg|Simplyhealth Sky (2009).svg|Sky plc Smartfren (Print).svg|Smartfren Snapchat Ghost.svg|Snapchat Snickers (2005) (Print).svg|Snickers Sogo.svg|Sogo Sonic Forces (Print).svg|Sonic Forces Sonic Generations.svg|Sonic Generations Sonic Team (Print).svg|Sonic Team Sonic Team (Print 2).svg|Sonic Team Sonic the Hedgehog.svg|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog II.svg|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonor.svg|Sonor Sony.svg|Sony Sony Computer Entertainment (Print).svg|Sony Computer Entertainment Sony Computer Entertainment (Print 2).svg|Sony Computer Entertainment Sony Dynamic Digital Sound.svg|Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Sony Interactive Entertainment (Print).svg|Sony Interactive Entertainment Sony Pictures Animation 2006 (Print).svg|Sony Pictures Animation (2006-2011) Sony Pictures Animation 2011 (Print).svg|Sony Pictures Animation SonyPictAnimation 2018.svg|Sony Pictures Animation Sony Pictures Classics.svg|Sony Pictures Classics Sony Pictures Classics (Horizontal).svg|Sony Pictures Classics Sony Pictures Consumer Products Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Consumer Products Sony Pictures Consumer Products Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Consumer Products Sony Pictures Digital Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Digital Sony Pictures Digital Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Digital Sony Pictures Digital Productions Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Digital Productions Sony Pictures Digital Productions Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Digital Productions Sony Pictures Print Logo.svg|Sony Pictures Entertainment Sony Pictures Entertainment Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Entertainment Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo.svg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Print Logo.svg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Sony Pictures Releasing Print.svg|Sony Pictures Releasing Sony Pictures Releasing Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Releasing Sony Pictures Releasing International Print.svg|Sony Pictures Releasing International Sony Pictures Releasing International Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Releasing International Sony Pictures Studios Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Studios Sony Pictures Studios Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Studios Sony Pictures Television Print.svg|Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Television Alt Print.svg|Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Television International Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Television International Sony Pictures Television International Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Television International Sony Pictures Television Networks Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Television Networks Sony Pictures Television Networks Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Television Networks Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Print 1.svg|Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions Print 2.svg|Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions SouthernStarPrintlogo.svg|Southern Star Entertainment (1989-2014) SBS 2019.svg|Special Broadcasting Service Spike 2015.svg|Spike Splatoon Print.svg|Splatoon Splatoon Print 2.svg|Splatoon Sporting News 2016 (Print).svg|Sporting News Sporting News 2016 (Symbol) (Print).svg|Sporting News Spyglass Entertainment.svg|Spyglass Entertainment Spyglass Entertainment 2.svg|Spyglass Entertainment Stage 6.svg|Stage 6 Films Stage 6 Films.svg|Stage 6 Films Stage 6 SPE Byline.svg|Stage 6 Films (2012-2014) Stage 6 Sony Byline.svg|Stage 6 Films Stage 6 Sony Byline 2.svg|Stage 6 Films Stage 6 Films Sony Byline.svg|Stage 6 Films Standard Chartered (Print).svg|Standard Chartered Star Wars.svg|Star Wars Star Wars 2.svg|Star Wars Starz 2008.svg|Starz (2008-2016) Starz 2016.svg|Starz Studio 4°C.svg|Studio 4°C Studio Ghibli.svg|Studio Ghibli StudioCanal 2011.svg|StudioCanal Super Deluxe.svg|Super Deluxe Super Deluxe (Inverted).svg|Super Deluxe SmashBall.svg|Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros 2018 logo.svg|Super Smash Bros. Supreme (Print).svg|Supreme Suzuki (Print).svg|Suzuki Suzuki Motor Corporation (Print).svg|Suzuki Suzuki (Symbol) (Print).svg|Suzuki Suzuki (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Suzuki Suzuki Ertiga.png|Suzuki Ertiga SVT 2016.svg|SVT Syco music logo.png|Syco Music Syncopy.svg|Syncopy Syfy (2017).svg|Syfy Syfy (2017) (Stacked).svg|Syfy |-| T= Tatsunoko.svg|Tatsunoko TBS.svg|TBS (Japan) TBS 2015.svg|TBS (United States) Team17 (2012) (Print).svg|Team17 Team17 Digital Ltd (Print).svg|Team17 TEGNA Logo.svg|TEGNA Telefónica.svg|Telefónica Telemundo 2012 (Print).svg|Telemundo Telepictures Productions.svg|Telepictures Telkom Indonesia One-color.svg|Telkom Indonesia Telkomsel (Print).svg|Telkomsel TF1 (1990) (Print).svg|TF1 THX.svg|THX THX Ultra2 Plus.svg|THX Ultra2 Plus Timberland.svg|Timberland TiVo Corporation (Print).svg|TiVo and TiVo Corporation TLC (2006) (Print).svg|TLC TNT Logo.svg|TNT (United States) TNT 2016.svg|TNT (United States) Toei.svg|Toei Company Toei Animation III.svg|Toei Animation Tokopedia (Print).svg|Tokopedia Tokopedia Bird (Print).svg|Tokopedia Tomorrow Entertainment.svg|Tomorrow Entertainment Toonami 2014 logo.svg|Toonami (2014-2015) Toonami 2016.png|Toonami (2016-) TopGearLogo.svg|Top Gear Toshiba.svg|Toshiba Toto.svg|Toto Touchstone Thunderball (Print).svg|Touchstone Pictures Toys R Us (Print).svg|Toys "R" Us Toyotablacktext.svg|Toyota Toyota (Print).svg|Toyota Toyota Vertical Black.svg|Toyota Toyota Black Symbol.svg|Toyota Trans TV (2013) (Print).svg|Trans TV Trans 7 (2013) (Print).svg|Trans7 Transformers 2014 Black.svg|Transformers Travel Channel (2013) (Print).svg|Travel Channel Traveloka (2014) (Print).svg|Traveloka TripAdvisor (Print).svg|TripAdvisor TriStar Pictures.svg|TriStar Pictures truTV (2008) (Print).svg|truTV (2008-2014) truTV 2014 (Print).svg|truTV Turner Broadcasting System 2015.svg|Turner Broadcasting System TV5 (Get It on 5) Print Version.jpg|The 5 Network ABC TV5 logo.svg -280x300 (Print).jpeg|TV5 TV5 Print Logo (2015-2018).png|TV5 Twitch logo black.svg|Twitch Twitter (2006) (Print).svg|Twitter (2006-2010) Twitter (2010) (Print).svg|Twitter (2010-2012) Twitter Bird (2010) (Print).svg|Twitter (2010-2012) Twitter (2012) (Print).svg|Twitter TTTV Logo.svg|Tyne Tees Television (1969-1992) |-| U= Uber.svg|Uber Ubisoft 2003 (Print).svg|Ubisoft (2003-2017) Ubisoft 2003 (Inverted) (Print).svg|Ubisoft (2003-2017) Ubisoft 2017.svg|Ubisoft UEFA 2012.svg|UEFA UEFA Champions League 2012.svg|UEFA Champions League UKTV 1.svg|UKTV Umbro.svg|Umbro Umbro 2013.svg|Umbro Under Armour.svg|Under Armour Unilever 2004 (Black).svg|Unilever United Artists logo.svg|United Artists UA logo.svg|United Artists Releasing United Group (Print).svg|The United Group United Group (Print II).svg|The United Group United Group (Print III).svg|The United Group United States Postal Service Logo.svg|United States Postal Service Unity Technologies.svg|Unity Technologies Universal Brand Development.svg|Universal Brand Development Universal Cable Productions.svg|Universal Cable Productions Universal Kids (Black).svg|Universal Kids Universal Music Group.svg|Universal Music Group Universal Studios 1997.svg|Universal Pictures (1997-2012) Universal Studios 2013.svg|Universal Pictures Universal Studios 2013 Print II.svg|Universal Pictures Universal Television.svg|Universal Television UPN logo.svg|UPN USA Network 2005.svg|USA Network USA Network 2005 Alt.svg|USA Network |-| V= Vgr logo.png|The VG Resource Vaio.svg|Vaio Vevo2016.svg|Vevo VHS logo.svg|VHS Viacom.svg|Viacom (2005) Viacom (1976).svg|Viacom (1976) Viacom (1990).svg|Viacom (1990) ViacomCBS 2019 (mono).svg|ViacomCBS Viacom Pictures.svg|Viacom Pictures VIERA.svg|VIERA Virgin (Print).svg|Virgin Visa 2014 (Monochrome).svg|Visa Vivendi (2006) (Print).svg|Vivendi RZ3 aD G0jUuQiwuW7-D5Q59258.png|Viz (2003-2005) Viz Media 2017.svg|Viz Media Volcom.svg|Volcom |-| W= Walden Media (Print).svg|Walden Media Walt Disney.svg|Walt Disney TWDC Logo 2012.svg|The Walt Disney Company The Walt Disney Family Museum.svg|Walt Disney Family Museum Walt Disney Records 2007.svg|Walt Disney Records Walt Disney's.svg|Walt Disney's Warner Animation Group.svg|Warner Animation Group Warner Bros..svg|Warner Bros. Warner Bros. (Inverted).svg|Warner Bros. Warner Bros. 2003.svg|Warner Bros. Warner Bros. 2003 (Inverted).svg|Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Pictures.svg|Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Home Entertainment.svg|Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group.svg|Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group Warner Bros Records 2003 logo.svg|Warner Bros. Records Warner Home Video 1986.svg|Warner Home Video (1985-1999) Warner Home Video.svg|Warner Home Video Warnermedialogo.svg|WarnerMedia Warner_Records_2019.svg|Warner Records WaterTower Music 2.svg|WaterTower Music The WB logo.svg|The WB WE tv logo 2014.svg|We TV The Weather Channel (2005) (Print).svg|The Weather Channel The Weinstein Company.svg|The Weinstein Company The Weinstein Company (Print).svg|The Weinstein Company Westinghouse.svg|Westinghouse Westinghouse (Inverted).svg|Westinghouse Westinghouse Wordmark.svg|Westinghouse WGBH.svg|WGBH WGBH 2.svg|WGBH 2 WGBX.svg|WGBX-TV WGBY.svg|WGBY WGBH 89.7.svg|WGBH (FM) WHDH93.svg|WHDH White Fox.svg|White Fox Wi-Fi Logo.svg|Wi-Fi Wii Black.svg|Wii Wikia 2007 (Monochrome).svg|Wikia (2007-2012) Wikia 2012 (Monochrome).svg|Wikia Wilson Black.svg|Wilson Windows (1992) (Print).svg|Windows (1992-2001) Windows (2001) (Print).svg|Windows (2001-2012) Windows (2012) (Print).svg|Windows WOR-TV 1971.svg|WOR-TV (1971-1987) Working Title 2001.svg|Working Title Films World trade center 2014 logo detail.png|World Trade Center World Wide Fund for Nature.svg|World Wide Fund for Nature Worldvision.svg|Worldvision Enterprises Worms (2016) (Print).svg|Worms Worms W.M.D (Print).svg|Worms W.M.D WWE 2014 (Print).svg|WWE |-| X= Xbox (2013) (Print).svg|Xbox Xerox 1968 Black.svg|Xerox (1968-2008) Xerox (2008) (Print).svg|Xerox Xerox (2008) (Symbol) (Print).svg|Xerox Xerox (2008) (Wordmark) (Print).svg|Xerox XL Group 2011.svg|XL Group Xperia.svg|Xperia |-| Y= Yahoo! 1996 (Print).svg|Yahoo! Yahoo! (2013) (Print).svg|Yahoo! Yamaha Corporation.svg|Yamaha Corporation Yamaha Corporation 3.svg|Yamaha Corporation Yonex 2.svg|Yonex |-| Z= Zales.svg|Zales Zalora.svg|Zalora